I Hope You Dance
by thethirdtroll
Summary: COMPLETE! A little song fic about Tonks and Remus' relationship. Actually turned out pretty good.


I Hope You Dance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.

Present time

_Song _

**Flashback  
**  
I Hope You Dance  
  
Remus sat at the reception and listened to the song playing as Sirius talked exitedly to Tonks. Wait he couldn't call her that now. Her name was now Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and he was now the happiest man alive.  
  
It was amazing how one song could bring so many memories back.  
  
_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
  
_**Tonks looked at the full moon then at the man who had his arms around her. She was still in awe that this was even possible. This was their first full moon alone together and she had never been happier that a miracle entered her life. Who thought that Remus Lupin would one day be able to look at a full moon in all its beauty without being afraid of hurting anyone.  
  
"Isn't it just amazing how things can change so quickly and completely Remus?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
**  
_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger May you never take one single breath for granted  
_  
**The battle was fierce and had been going on for some time now. Harry had gone to search out Voldemort and defeat him once and for all. The order was fighting for their lives against numbers so large that they were quickly becoming overwhelmed.  
  
Remus looked over to check on Tonks progress when he saw it coming. The Death Eater she was fighting put a suffocating curse on her. She gasped for breath and began to lose strength. Remus hurriedly sent the counter curse toward her and a stunning charm towards the death eater.  
  
Tonks fell to the floor gasping for breath. Remus lifted her body off the ground and took her to a corner where he could defend her until she regained strength. "That was a bit too close." Tonks gasped as she began to recover much to Remus' relief.  
**  
_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
_  
**"Will you marry me, Nymphadora Tonks?"  
  
"Yes, yes yes yes." Tonks shouted as she jumped up and down. Then she smacked Remus. "Don't call me Nymphadora."  
**  
_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
_  
**Tonks smiled as she kicked water at Remus, drenching his pant leg. Tonks looked out at the water that seemed to continue forever. "Have you ever thought of how insignificant we are. I mean, we're in the middle of this big battle between good and evil and yet we can't change much in the world. Yeah we save a few lives but its not like what happens when Muggles pollute the sky and water. We're just insignificant."  
  
"Compared to the ocean and the sky yeah. Compared to when we were children no."  
**  
_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance  
_  
**"Do you believe in fate, Remus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't. Fate always screws people over. Look what it did to poor Harry."  
  
"Not always. Look what it did for us. It cured me and allowed us to be together. It also gave Harry friends. True friends."  
  
"Still-"  
  
"Give it a chance. It'll balance everything out."  
  
And when you get a chance to sit it out or dance I hope you dance I hope you dance  
**  
Remus walked up to his new wife. "Mind if I have a dance?" he asked as he held out his hand to her.   
  
_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
  
_**"I'm scared of what is going to happen after the war." Tonks said as she watched the storm clouds over the mountains.  
  
"I'm not. James once told me that in order to get to the greener grass on the other side you have to cross the mountains first. I think that was one of few smart remarks he ever told me."  
**  
_Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
_**"This way Tonks. We can get their faster and easier. It'll save us time. Its too dangerous to go that way."  
  
"I'm an Auror Remus. Danger doesn't scare me and I've been trained to take the harder path. Its less predictable."  
**  
_Living might mean taking chances But they're worth taking  
  
_**"You know this might not work out right?"  
  
"Yeah but its worth a shot. There is a chance and I'm taking it."  
**  
_Lovin' might be a mistake but its worth making  
  
_**"This was a mistake Remus. We shouldn't have risked it. If we can't work this out we will have lost our friendship as well."  
  
"If it was a mistake, it was well worth it."  
**  
_Don't let some hell bent heart Leave you bitter  
  
_**"Would you like to go to dinner sometime Tonks? I mean I really like you and I'd like to get to know the part of you that isn't known to the order." Remus asked as he pleaded with his eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll end up hurting me like he did. He told me he loved me and then one day he told me it was over. It hurt so much that I swore I would never fall in love again. I don't want to get hurt again Remus." Tonks said through tears.  
  
"Tonks, have I ever hurt anyone on purpose? I would probably end up hurting myself by hurting you. You can't let one bad experience stop you from trying again." Remus looked at her with wisdom in his eyes.  
  
"Is tomorrow good?"  
**  
_When you come close to selling out Reconsider  
  
_**"It just feels like it would be easier to just give up."  
  
"Don't ever give up Tonks. That would be true failure. There is always a hope things will change."  
**  
_Give the heavens above More than just a passing glance And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance I hope you dance  
  
_Tonks looked up at Remus' hand and contemplated her new husband.   
  
_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always) I hope you dance (Rolling us along) I hope you dance_  
  
Tonks reached out her hand and grasped Remus'. Remus led her to the center of the dance floor.   
  
_(Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) (Where those years have gone)   
_  
Remus felt like he was 10 years younger and thought back to all the good times and bad. Would he have wanted to change the past?   
  
_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
_  
**"Hermione he broke my heart. I can't just put my heart on the line again. It'll get broken again." Tonks said after Remus first showed signs of liking her.  
  
"Maybe this door opened because your heart was broken. When you see an option you should take it. That's how Ron and I got together."  
**  
_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
_  
**"How could you believe that one all powerful being controls everything?" Remus asked Tonks one day.  
  
"How else is everything controlled? God has a reason for everything even for bringing us together. You believe in fate why can't you give faith a chance?"  
**  
_And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance Dance I hope you dance I hope you dance  
_  
Tonks moved her hands to Remus' chest and leaned toward him, resting her head on his chest.   
  
_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always) I hope you dance (Rolling us along) I hope you dance_  
  
Remus laid his head on Tonk's and contemplated again his past.**   
  
**_(Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) I hope you dance (Where those years have gone) (Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) (Where those dreams have gone)  
  
_No he wouldn't change a thing. It had all led up to this one wonderful moment. It had all led up to this one dance.


End file.
